Oh Holy Night
by corgipaz
Summary: This story started out a one shot, then companion piece... now a full story. Christmas eve was a time for reflection and hope for Brennan and Booth. Happy Holidays! This story is now complete!
1. Grown Up Christmas List

A/N: I am combining a couple of my one shots into a larger story, I hope you enjoy.

**Grown Up Christmas List**

While she listened to her favorite radio station, Temperance Brennan, typed feverishly on the keyboards while working on her latest book when she came to a sudden stop. She was at a crossroads with Andy and Kathy. They were in the car coming back from a crime scene and they had nothing to talk about in the scene. She drew a complete blank… she had nothing.

She walked over to the radio and turned the volume up, and hoped for some inspiration. As she absent-mindedly traced her fingers against the keys on the keyboard, the radio station suddenly changed formats, a Christmas song begun to play. This change snapped Brennan out of her trance, as she looked at her clock and notices that it was 12:01am on Christmas Eve. She shook her head to try and regain her focus, to plow throw the nothing that she was stuck on.

Since the familiar songs on the radio sparked a childhood memory, Temperance walked over to her kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate. It seemed appropriate in this situation as her memories of Christmas past sitting by the fire with her father as they read holiday stories. She walked back to her computer with a hot cup that warmed her hands; she looked out the window watching the snow fall. The slow song played now seemed somewhat magical while she watched it snow. Brennan recognized the vocals from that reality show, "American God", or something that, as she rested her forehead on the glass lost in the words and her thoughts.

"_Do you remember me? I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you with childhood fantasies  
Well, I'm all grown-up now  
Can you still help somehow? I'm not a child, but my start still can dream_

_So here's my lifelong wish My grown-up Christmas list  
Not for myself, but for a world in need_

_No more lives torn apart That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts Every man would have a friend  
That right would always win And love would never end  
This is my grown-up Christmas list"_

Tears started to fall down Brennan's face as she thought of Seeley Booth, her work partner. No, that was not right! He was PARTNER, her best friend, or who used to be her best friend. So many things have changed. They used to be the center, they held their misfit family together. But she hurt him, rejected his offer, his gamble on them. He could never understand that losing him was the biggest gamble of all, one that she would not take. The words of the song squeezed her heart, making her chest ache and cry a bit more, silently as she looks over the city. She looked over on her mantel and went to grab one particular picture frame. It was the one of the both of them enjoying a cup of coffee on her couch two years ago when she hosted Christmas dinner at her house. They looked into each other's eyes and nothing mattered around them. Angela presented this picture to Brennan the next day. With all of her prized possessions, this one too ended up in the place of honor. Tears now landed on the glass, she wiped them off the frame and her cheeks as she placed the photo back in its place.

Now, he had a new family, a wonderful son and a beautiful girlfriend. In this world, lives were torn apart, wars were started, hearts were broken and love ends.

_"What is this illusion called the innocence of youth?_  
_Maybe only in that blind belief can we ever find the truth_

_This is my grown-up Christmas list, This is my only lifelong wish  
This is my grown-up Christmas list"_

If she were honest with herself, she would tell herself that she loves him, so deeply that being with him, even as a work partner only no matter how much it hurts was better than no Booth in her life at all… so although her grown up Christmas list echoed the song… her new grown up Christmas wish, it was to make it through another year, watching her heart break each time Booth's new family is near, hoping she still had a place somewhere in his life for her, in his heart. He was her rock, her constant, her shoulder to cry on.

A knock on the door caused her to jump. She cautiously headed for the door, placed the cup on the table. Opened the door, she smiled a soft smile.

"Hi, Bones"

Yes, this was her grown up Christmas wish. He is her grown up Christmas wish.


	2. I know what I want for Christmas

This is a companion piece to "Grown Up Christmas List" which is Brennan's story. Hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading

**I Know ****What I Want**** for ****Christmas**

Seeley Booth pulled down decorations from the hall closet to decorate a small artificial tree in the corner of his apartment. Up until recently, his two bedroom apartment over a liquor store was cozy enough. However, the apartment felt much larger this year. He was destined to have another blue Christmas alone. His son, Parker was out of town with his mother so Booth decided to keep the decoration low key. While Booth attempted to untangle the string of light, he vowed next year to buy a pre-lit tree. Booth gave up on that particular strand and threw the lights on the leather couch. He needed to get in the Christmas mood and quick, he only had 2 hours until Christmas Eve. So, trying to get into the Christmas spirit, he turned on the TV, TNT play the It's A Wonderful Life marathon. "Umm, no, not this year" he mumbled under his breath as he turned off the TV.

Booth then walked over to the radio and turned it on. Hannah left it on a country station that was playing some Christmas music at least. He was not a fan of country music but he was grateful they played Christmas carols. His thoughts turned to Hannah, his beautiful blonde ex-girlfriend. She left two weeks ago, for as bright and hot as the relationship started it burned out just as fast. They spent too little time together in the last month and the relationship started to get strained. It died a quick death so the pain was like when you ripped off a band-aid, quick painful and over with. Booth realized that even though he did miss her he missed someone to come home to at night even more. He didn't tell anyone of this breakup because it was just another failed relation of one, Seeley Joseph Booth.

Booth was lonely, plain and simple. He hadn't been lonely in a long time and if he was honest with himself it was 7 years ago before his partner, Temperance Brennan, his Bones. A soft smile came to his face when he thought of her and her blue eyes that could melt his heart with just a look. He went to his bookcase and looked at a photo from a couple of Christmas ago. It was a picture of Booth, Bones and the squints. He loved this picture, everyone was happy and together. God, he thought, I made a mess of everything. He hoped to fix this mess in the new year, he just needed some time. Some time, he sighs. Last time he said those two words he was sitting on the bus stop bench telling Bones about his father.

A Christmas song by the George Straight started, one he had not heard before. It had a nice tune he thought as he placed the frame back on the bookshelf and turned up the radio.

_"This the season for generosity  
A time to give and to receive  
My Christmas list consists of just one __sweet dream__..."_

He moved the lights to the other side of the sofa and sat down. He listened to the words that were sung with a Texas twang.

__

"I know what I want for Christmas this year  
I hope my note got to Santa on time  
I'm a little bit nervous,  
It's kind of a big thing I'm asking for  
I don't know if I deserve it but, boy, if I get it  
I'll never ask for anything more  
It shines, it's new  
And it's the one wish that I wish would come true  
This year for Christmas I just wanna be with you"  


Bones. He missed his Bones. He loved her, yes can admit it now, that he always loved her. His attempted relationship with Hannah was doomed from the start because you can't give away your heart when it already belonged to someone else He remembered when his whole world revolved around Parker and Bones. She made him a better man. He failed her these past months with Hannah by pushing her away while he tried to make a life with Hannah. He accepted the fact that he doesn't deserve Bones but she's his Christmas wish. He needed to be with his Bones.

_"We can build a little fire  
We can sit and talk for hours  
We'll just have fun  
You can tell me what you did  
Christmas morning as a kid  
And we'll talk about all our Christmases to come_"

Booth thought back to all the time both of them talked for hours and hours. He rushed through the apartment for his shoes. As he sat on his bed tying his shoes, he looked around his room frantically. He needed to go to her. He needed to talk to her. He needed to make her see that she was always his standard. She is his measure of a mate He needed her as mate that would be there for 30, 40, 50 years. Booth grabbed the keys from the bowl on the night stand and ran to his black Sequoia . He peeled out of the parking garage and quickly turned the radio to find the station so he needed to listen to the rest of the song. It gave him the needed courage to face Bones.

_"And if I hang a little mistletoe in every single doorway  
I'm sure to get a kiss  
And is it too much to ask for a snowman kind of snow  
To complete this singular wish?  
It shines, it's new  
I know what I want and nothin' else will do  
This year for Christmas I just want to be with you_

This year for Christmas I just want to be with you"

He thought of the mistletoe kiss so many years ago, it only added to his nerves that he tried to hide. The snow only served to piss him off more. So, Booth turned on the siren to get to Bones' apartment faster. He shut off the sirens as he turned on her street; he looked up and noticed her light was still on. As he parked he took one last deep breath and ran up the stairs to keep up his courage. This year I want, I just want to be with Bones for Christmas.

He knocked. He shifted back and forth when he heard the door unlock. Blood shot blue eyes pierced his and with a lop-sided smile he said, "Hi, Bones".

_This year for Christmas I just want to be with you. _


	3. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

"Hi, Bones" said Booth.

Brennan looked up at Booth with her tired, red rimmed eyes from her cry earlier. Booth noticed immediately, fear and worry filled him and shook him to the core.

"Bones, what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" Booth grabbed her delicate hand and pushed his way into her apartment while he dragged her to the sofa. He sat down and pulled her down next to him, concern written over his face. Brennan was still in shock that her Christmas wish was answered. He was here, but why? Why was he not spending this holiday time with Hannah? She knew Parker was with his mother, but Hannah this was their first Christmas together.

Brennan wiped her eyes and looked at the floor to avoid his stare, "I am fine alone, remember? I'm just trying to adjust." Booth squeezed her hand like the one that was around his heart as he listened to her speak. "Why are you here, Booth? You should be with Hannah, not here?" She said as she stood up to put space in between them because the physical contact with him was too much tonight. She grabbed her cup of hot chocolate that started to cool. She took a sip, as a reaction to the cold drink shivered and walked to the microwave to heat it up. Booth just continued to stare; no words came to his mind. All the courage he managed to gain in his SUV slowly seeped out of him. He watched as Bones took a deep breath to gain control of her emotions. He started this, he was not backing down, and too much was at stake, her happiness, his sanity, and their partnership. It was time to be honest, to cleanse his soul this Christmas eve.

"Bones," he started "there are some things that I haven't told you, I should have but didn't" Brennan looked at him with wide blue eyes as he spoke. The usually strong voiced man spoke with so much emotion that she felt like this was it. This was the talk that needed to happen for the past and that they have ignored. Nerves crept into both of their bellies. Tears welled in Booth's eyes as he saw waves of emotions flood his Bones' eyes. His hand was outstretched toward her indicating to take his hand. "Please, Bones."

She couldn't deny him when he said please, no matter how much it hurt her later. The forgotten drink in the microwave dinged but neither noticed as Brennan slipped her hand into his and sat back down on the sofa. She refused to meet his eyes because she thought he was breaking their partnership because the strain of the past month with tough cases and her confession. Her mind was raced with possible exits to her bedroom or bathroom since both had a lock.

Booth focused on her long delicate fingers that were beautiful to him, so graceful when they moved over a skeleton, over the keyboard of her computer, over him when she pulled evidence from him. He loved her hands. It was his turn to take a deep breath, "Bones, I am so sorry, it's my turn to tell you that I made a mistake. God, I am so sorry." A single tear slid down his face. "I never wanted to hurt you but I can't do this anymore". Brennan continued to brace herself for his departure from her life as she became completely still.

"I can't keep lying to myself or to you anymore. You asked how Hannah has been and I can honestly tell you, I have no idea. She left 2 weeks ago. We broke up. You know, I tried, I tried so hard to get over you. To move on, to make a life with a beautiful woman who wanted me...Me, Seeley Booth. Someone loved me! Someone who was warm, loving, and perfect for me. On paper, we were perfect. And you know what? It even worked when I wasn't around you. It was fun and exciting. We lived in the moment…" Seeley continued to squeeze and stroke Brennan's fingers as they gave him strength to continue. He laughed as he spoke.

"But you know what's the sad part, it wasn't enough, she wasn't enough. All of it… it just wasn't enough. She wasn't you, Bones! I couldn't open up to her about my past, she didn't know me like you do. I couldn't be myself. She didn't know that I gambled, didn't know that I love brown sugar on everything, didn't know that I get horny thinking of you when I see a bottle of tequila or hear Viva Las Vegas. She didn't know that I love my Pop's grilled cheese… she didn't know that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Pops. She didn't know that I love you and that I knew you were the one from the first day I saw you in that classroom. She didn't know that I hid all the bad stuff from her because I was so afraid she wouldn't love all of me. She didn't know that she was never my standard. Bones, I am tired of being someone else…. I am just so tired. I want to just be me again and I can only be me when I am with you." Booth looked up at Bones with tears running down his face.

Brennan was stunned into silence.


	4. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

Brennan was stunned into silence. Words were her friend and yet none of them were near. Booth made her utterly speechless, so she said the only thing that came to her mind, "Horny?"

Booth looked at her for a long minute "Wha-huh?" he finally replied, "I just spilled my guts and you caught the word "Horny? Are you kidding me?"

"Booth, you can't spill your guts, unless someone …" Booth walked over to Brennan and grabbed her arms to face him so they can get back to the topic at hand. "Bones, we have to be honest with each other, we on the verge of becoming broken and we have to put the center back together again. I can't do it by myself. I know I have made mistakes. I can't tell you enough, how sorry I am but we need to be solid again. Help me, please say something."

"Booth, I need to process this. You said a lot that needs to be digested and it is late." She glanced over at the clock on mantle next to their picture. Booth followed her gaze and noted that it was after 1am. Not late by their usual standards, but late for this emotional night that told of heartbreak. Booth brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, ummm you need time and space, to you know, process. I'll umm, leave." Booth turned from her and started towards the door.

"Booth, it's late and it's cold outside. Stay the night. You can take the guest bed. I don't want you driving back home in this weather. We will talk in the morning, I promise. I just need time, not space, to figure what this all means."

"Bones, are you sure I don't want to intrude" She gave him one of her 'don't question me I made up my mind' looks. Booth smiled, his first true smile, "Okay, Bones, I'll stay."

Bones started to move toward the hallway to get the guest room ready for Booth, when she suddenly turned around and fell into Booth. Booth took a step back as he caught Brennan in a tight embrace. "I missed you, Booth." As quickly as she turned toward him, she was out of his arms. When he saw a light flood the dark hallway, he followed her to the guest room. "You still have some sweats here that you left from one of the late night cases last year. They are in the closet. You know where the facilities are. There should be an extra toothbrush and toiletries in the linen closet along with some towels if you need it."

Brennan shyly looked up and whispered, "Good night Booth, I'll see you in the morning". She turned away and headed into her bedroom, her safe place to think and process. Brennan didn't hear Booth whisper back "Good night, Bones" since she was already deep in thought.

In her bathroom, she went about her nightly ritual, she brushed her teeth, scrubbed her face and changed into her night ware. Brennan pulled the covers back from the bed and turned off the lamp on the night stand before getting into bed. Her heart raced a mile of minute, yes, she knew that was impossible but the phrase seemed to fit. She needed to recount what Booth had confessed to her. Brennan made a mental list of everything he said. She pulled the covers up over herself as she tried to make sense of tonight's revelations.

Her internal voice spoke to her "He was a truthful man, so everything he told her was fact. So fact, he said he loved her… no it wasn't past tense. He loves her. Fact, she is still the standard. Fact, Hannah didn't know Booth, she didn't know the Booth that Brennan knew. Fact, Booth and Hannah broke up. Intuitive leap, am I Booth's bounce back relationship. Intuitive leap, would Booth want a relationship with me not just a partnership. Internal reflection, would I accept what Booth had to offer, since I confessed about my regret? How can I trust what he said?" She got frustrated with her thoughts and flopped in the bed and punched her pillow.

Across the hall Booth, heard Bones go through her nightly routine. He heard the light click off and her sigh as she tossed and turned in bed. He was not going to get any sleep; his internal voice kept questioning him asking why he thought this was a good idea. What did he just do? Booth was wrapped up in his internal struggle that didn't hear Brennan get out of bed until she knocked on the door.

"Booth, are you awake?" came the voice on the other side of the door. Booth almost fell out of the bed when he heard her voice. "Yeah Bones, I'm up."

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah, umm, you can come in." he said while he picked up the sweatshirt off the floor to put on. Brennan opened the door slowly peeking in as she stepped inside the room. "I'm ready to talk, if you are." Bones said as she twisted her hands together.

"Bones, are you sure you are ready, it is 2:30 in the morning" he questioned. "Yes, Booth, I have quite a steep learning curve and have found that I need answers to some questions that have not allowed me to have a good night's rest." Brennan crossed the room and sits at the foot of the bed.

"What's on your mind, Bones?" Booth asked timidly.

"Do you want a physical and romantic relationship with me, Booth?" Brennan asked while staring him straight in the eye.


	5. All I Want for Christmas Is You

**All I Want For Christmas is You**

"_Do you want a physical and romantic relationship with me, Booth?" Brennan asked while staring him straight in the eye._

"Yes" Booth said quietly as if he was afraid to break this important moment.

"Yes to which part of the question" the blue eyed woman asked. "Yes, I want both, a physical and romantic relationship with you, Bones. I always have." Brennan stood up quickly and walked away from the bed afraid of the sudden intimate turn the conversation took. She looked at her partner again in the eyes and simply asked "How can you say that?" He started to answer but she held up her hand to silence him because she needed to ask these questions so she can help fix the center.

"How can you say that you want to have a relationship like that if the first thing you did when I said no, was replace me? If you wanted me, why didn't you fight for me? Was I not worth it for you? You placed a bet and then took it away within the same breath of wanting a chance because I was scared? Don't you know that I can't lose you, you are my foundation, you are my rock, you were the one person who said you wouldn't betray me! You were the one who I knew with all my being would never leave me, but you did! You left me!" She started to yell and speak faster and faster.

"You left me alone after you opened up my metaphorical heart. You made me believe that it was okay to lean on someone. I can't just walk away from you, I don't know how! I can't have you in my life, Booth! Do you have any idea, that it almost killed me when you were 'dead' those two weeks? I didn't eat or sleep all I could do was work because I was so afraid to sleep because you died in my arms over and over again and again. What the hell would l be like if I let you in deeper into my world? I am already a bucket case, Booth, and we haven't been together, how am I going to survive when you realize I am not enough for you anymore. How can I go on when you decide that you have had enough of me because someone better comes along that can give you everything you dreamed about in a romantic partner! How Booth? Tell me HOW!"

Brennan was visibly shaking as she took a jagged breath as tears started their free fall from her eyes for another time tonight. She stormed out of the room slammed the door behind her as she left Booth with his mouth agape staring after her. He had no response; it was his turn to process everything that Bones threw at him. He was emotionally drained but this had to happen. They have to get back to being Booth and Brennan. Booth didn't know what to do next so he got back into the bed and again listened to Bones get settled in her room.

Booth kept hearing Bones' voice repeat the same line over in his head "why didn't you fight for me?" How could he have been so stupid? He knew he fumbled his chance with Bones! Why didn't he fight for them? The simple answer would be that he was embarrassed because he told her his feeling basically on a dare. The more complicated one was he didn't think he deserved her. He knew she wasn't ready to hear his declaration of love that night. He pushed her. Someone who processed thing in a nanosecond for all things science could not process the emotions of the human heart. All these thoughts in his brain were not going to allow him any rest this Christmas Eve. With his sniper skills, he quietly opened the door and looked over at Brennan's room the door was shut and the light was off. Still looking at her door, he didn't see the new plant that she added and stubbed his toe on it.

Brennan heard a soft "Ow!" come from the hallway and she turned when she heard the noise outside her door. She had calmed down after her outburst. It was true, one does feel better after unloading the emotions and questions you held onto. Just like that night in his vehicle when she told him she made a mistake.

Booth had a lot of nervous energy to burn. He looked over some music that Bones, kept organized. No, he couldn't listen to that on the stereo too much noise and her iPod was not on its docking station. Next, Booth looked over the books Brennan had in her bookcase. WOW, all of these were not to his liking until he found her books. Booth smiled again, he loved Kathy and Andy. He grabbed her second book, the one that was dedicated just to him and walked over to the liquor bar. He poured himself a scotch. Leave it to Bones, she kept his favorite on hand just for him. He picked up a glass, dropped two ice cubes into the glass and listened to them clicks against it. He poured himself three fingers worth of his favorite and sat on the couch.

Brennan heard Booth make himself a drink. She knew he grabbed the scotch bottle from the tray. It was his favorite. She had the bar and fridge stocked with all his favorites in case he stopped by again. She was honest with him when she said she missed him. She rolled over in her bed and listened to the sounds of the man outside in the living room.

Booth couldn't sit down to read so he put the book back up in the case and went to Bones computer. 'I can at least check ESPN for the latest hockey scores', he thought. He sat behind her computer and noticed that Brennan was working on her novel. He started to read because he saw Andy and Kathy's names in the paragraph. As he read, he noticed something that chilled him to the bone. He had nothing to say. "What?" he said under his breath. "Is that how she sees us?". He downed the rest of his drink.

He thought back to the questions she asked, he needed evidence to prove to her that he loves her enough for the next 50 years. He needed a plan to make it up to her, to prove to her that they are both worthy of loving one another.

Booth looked at his watch, 3:30am. He rose from the chair and walked to Bones' bedroom door then knocked on her door.

"Bones, please open up. I know you aren't sleeping." Now, he waited


	6. Oh, Holy Night

**Oh, Holy Night**

Booth listened for any movement on the other end, nothing, no sounds came from its beautiful occupant. For the first time tonight, he was scared that they couldn't get past the damage they both made of this partnership. Brennan needed to put the distance between them just a bit longer, she still needed to gather her thoughts. She stayed utterly still and forced long smooth deep breaths to mimic sleeping for her houseguest's ears.

After 10 minutes, Booth stepped away from Brennan's door and walked back to the living room with a heavy with dejection in each step. The moonlight streamed through the window onto the concrete floor. Booth, drawn to it, crossed the room to look up at the sky. Drenched in the bluish white light, he looked up to see the stars were brightly shining. How peaceful the world seemed blanketed in white, pure snow.

While both sides of life, personally and professionally, were in turmoil, Booth took a moment to look up and say a small prayer of to God, to help him get through this hurdle. Booth spoke softly, "Dear Lord, hear my plea this Christmas Eve. Please grant me the strength to change what I can and accept those that I cannot. Please let me not mess this chance I have with my Bones again. I don't think that we can survive it. Oh Heavenly Father, please guide me for I am so scared because I cannot live without her. I accept that now, I can't move on. Lord in Heaven, please, help me be a better man, a deserving man for Bones. Please see us through; please guide us with your love during this time of trial. Please give me strength to accept whatever she has to offer me. Please God help me. Amen."

Booth fell to his knees and cried to the Lord above with one simple heartbreaking word, "PLEASE." He felt the pain of the past year wash over him. His soul felt heavy with guilt and hurt for the pain he caused them both. He cried harder as he remembered all the events that he left his Bones alone. He cried for not fighting for her that night that forever changed their lived. He cried for trying to force a relationship that was not based on truth but one of the sexual pleasures because while it masked the pain it didn't heal his soul. He cried for not comforting Bones after that case. He cradled his head in his hands and sobbed. The tortured cries echoed through the loft. Seeley Joseph Booth broke down on the floor of Temperance Brennan's living room. This Holy night, he had hit rock bottom.

An angel's voice came from above and offered comfort "Booth". The angel figure knelt beside him and held him and together they cried this divine night. Brennan took his hands and placed them in one hand while the other wiped his tears away. Tonight was a night when their relationship was born again.

"Booth, we simply can't continue this way"

"Bones, please go back to your room, I don't want you seeing what a pathetic mess I am. You were right to run away from me. I don't deserve you. I tried to fool myself into thinking that you could really love me. When you said no, you confirmed my thoughts. I'm just not good enough for you." Booth held onto Brennan's hands as his tears collected on them.

Brennan took both her hands and placed them on either side of his face. She looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes and spoke low and deep as her voice betrayed her "You are good enough, Booth. I was afraid that you wouldn't want me. Don't you see, everyone, Booth, everyone I have ever loved has left me? How can I trust you to not to the same thing? I can't live without you! I was so afraid of ruining our relationship because I will take being friends over lovers if it means YOU are ALWAYS in my life. I will embrace that pain! Why couldn't you see that? Didn't you know I couldn't gamble on that? But I needed perspective about all the emotions I was feeling for you. That is why I left on the dig."

Brennan continued to look deep into his eyes, his soul as she spoke, "I waited for you Booth, I have not has sexual relations with a man in almost 2 years because none of them were you. I guess you can say you too are my standard of measuring a man. I needed to figure out what all that evidence and feelings meant. When we got back, you were so happy with Hannah. I couldn't tell you that I felt something. I could not be responsible for removing that smile from your face when you talked about her when I knew I caused you pain. So I kept quiet until I could not anymore."

Booth pulled her tight into his embrace with one arm wrapped around her and the other arm went around her as his hand grasped her head to hold her close. "I love you, Bones. I am IN love with you. I never stopped. I just had to figure out that I was worthy of love. Hannah gave that back to me. I am grateful to her for that but hate that it almost killed us. I will fix this."

"No, Booth you can't fix this," she whispered. "Together WE must fix this."

"How, please for the love of God, tell me how?" Booth begged.

A soft weak voice replied, "I don't know, but tonight isn't the night to figure all the particulars needed to repair our relationship. However, I have faith in us that we will find away to be the center again. We just have to give ourselves time and maybe some space to reconnect again."

Still tangled in an embrace, they held on tight to each other, bathed in the moonlight.


	7. God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen

**God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen**

A sudden pain in the lower back woke Booth up from an emotional dream. He looked around the room and remembered his late night trek to Bones' apartment. He took a deep shaky breath as the night's events replayed in his head. He heard a slight moan of protest as Bones moved just a bit. He smiled as he looked down to find his partner asleep on his lap. They had a lot to overcome but for the first time in their relationship, they were both on the same page. All the blood and guts of truth was laid out on the table last night. In the bright morning, he started to plan the day's tasks.

Booth looked around the room and noted a few things. One, there was no Christmas tree which was not surprising since Bones mentioned that her father went to visit Russ and his family. Two, he asked himself when did Bones get a TV? Did she have a DVD player too he wondered. Three, the clock said it was close to 6am. He calculated that he only had about 2 hours of sleep, yet he felt well rested. Booth was strangely content with hope as he started to put his plan in action.

"Bones" he whispered. Bones made no movement.

"Bones, wakey, wakey" Booth said a bit louder while he gently caressed her cheek and moved her bangs from her eyes. Bones mumbled under her breath that almost sounded like 'go away'. Booth laughed softly.

"Bones, if you wake up now, I'll make you coffee." At those precious words, Bones rolled off Booth. She groaned at the tightness of her limbs. She quickly looked over at Booth and noticed his grimace at his slow movements.

"Your back, oh Booth, do you need an adjustment?" she said with complete concern.

"That would be great, then I'll make the coffee I promised, okay… uh I also might need some help getting off this floor too." Bones leaned over and helped Booth from the floor then gracefully stepped behind him, placed her hands through his arms then rested behind his neck. She rolled their bodies in a slow clockwise circle, as the cracks echoed through the silent apartment. This intimate action felt like something they did every morning for years. A pleasured sound came from Booth as he moaned his thanks as Bones removed her hands from his body.

Brennan spoke in Booth's ear, "You mentioned coffee?" Her deep voice sent chills down his back.

"Yeah, I did," he choked out "Let me get started why don't you take a shower and stuff and I will have everything ready when you get out. I have some plans for the day that I want to get started on."

Brennan quickly recovered as she heard Booth "Oh, well I don't want to keep you, so I can…"

Booth looked as if she grew a second head, than realized how she interpreted his words. "No, No, Bones, I have plans for us, just you and me, today. We need to be well fueled for the day. So CHOP, CHOP! Get going!" Booth gave Bones his best and most charming smile while he clapped his hands loudly. He had already started to make his way to the kitchen as Bones stood rooted in her place. She shook her head and headed to her bedroom to get ready for the day.

When Brennan exited her bedroom, the smells of coffee and muffins filled the air. Booth was freshly showered and dressed. He whistled a Christmas tune that was vaguely familiar from her childhood. She watched him move with ease, like he was at home, in her kitchen. She felt something of a flutter in her stomach that she quickly dismissed as hunger. "Something smells good, Booth."

Booth looked her over with a smile, "You will need to wear something a bit warmer."

"What , why would I need something warmer? My heater is working adequately and is set to 75 degrees when I am at home." She said as she walked over to the thermostat.

Booth laughed, "Bones, you need a heavier sweater because we have a busy day ahead of us. We are heading to the tree farm to buy you a Christmas tree and you and I will decorate it because this bah humbug decor will NOT work tonight. So eat your muffin and get our travel mugs so we can get this show on the road."

Booth and Brennan strolled up and down the aisle of the Douglas Fir trees. Booth kept talking about getting the biggest and fullest tree. Brennan stopped at one tree that caught her eye, "What about this one?"

Booth examined the tree, "Nope, you aren't Charlie Brown and we are not getting that wimpy tree."

"I don't know what that means."

Booth looked up to the heavens and said with a smile, "Again, how am I still shocked at these statements?"

Bones gave him a stern look and continued down the selection of trees. Booth yelled, "I found it! Bones come back here, I found our tree! Stay right here, I get the salesman to wrap it for us."

After they paid for the tree, they went to a local discount store to purchase a tree stand, lights, tinsel, ornaments, tree skirt, a star, along with 2 stockings. Bones carried the shopping bags up to her apartment while Booth struggled with the 7 foot tree.

Once inside with the tree, Brennan offered Booth a beer which he gladly accepted and asked"Are you ready to decorate this puppy?"

"Booth, we didn't buy a dog, ohhhh you mean the tree, didn't you?" Booth nodded his head in a 'Yes' motion. The both of them were in a rhythm as they adorned the tree with the holiday decorations they purchased. Brennan started to feel that tingling in her stomach again and looked over at Booth as he threw the silver sprinkling tinsel on the tree in no particular order.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"What are we doing?"

"What do you mean 'What are we doing?' We are putting the final touches on your tree." He said as he threw the last of the tinsel in the air.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, what are 'we' doing?" she said as she motioned between Booth and herself with her finger.

"Oh" Booth said as he looked over at Bones. "Well, I figured , we would take this slow and get back into a familiar routine since we haven't had one in a long time. I assumed we would take this really slow. I want to let you know that I am here. I am not going anywhere or looking for anyone else. I want you and only you. If that scares you then I am willing to wait again for however long it takes. "

He walked over to her and cupped her face with his hands. "If you are okay with that then we will just take this one day at a time. I need to earn your trust again. I know that so, we will go slowly. I need to show you how much you mean to me and if that means that I have to woo you or court you, then I will do it, starting now."

Bones looked him deep in the eye and saw that he spoke the truth. "Okay?" he asked.

"Okay" she replied.

"Now, that is one fine looking tree." Booth looked at his watch it was almost 6pm. "Bones are you ready for the next Christmas surprise for today?"


	8. Do You Hear What I Hear?

**Do You Hear What I Hear?**

Booth checked the time again as he asked "So are you ready for what's next?"

"Booth, haven't we gone through the ritual adorning of the tree? What else is it missing?" Bones said while doing a quality check on the items they purchased earlier in the day.

Booth just smiled as the perfectionist came out in Bones as she made sure everything was placed on the tree. He pulled out two DVDs from another bag and showed them to her. One was "A Charlie Brown Christmas" and the other was "A Christmas Story". 

"Okay, for the next phase of my plan, I want you to watch these while I am out." Booth said teasingly.

"What do you mean out?" Bones questioned.

"Well it is Christmas Eve and I usually go to the children's mass at St. Gabriel's at 7. So, I need to go home and change to make it there on time. All the holiday Catholics will show up so I need to get there quickly if I want to get a seat. So to keep you busy while I am there, you are going to watch the movies Parker and I do to get ready for what's next when I get back." Booth explained.

Brennan tilted her head and looked back at him with a curious glint. "I would like very much to attend mass with you, if you don't mind." She stated.

Silence. Booth was speechless. Bones wanted to go to Christmas mass with him. She wanted to share this with him. "Uh yeah, Bones. If you're sure, I would love for you to go with me?"

"Of course, I am sure I would not have stated that I wanted to go it I wasn't. Let me get changed as I assume proper attire is a dress that is more festive then jeans and a sweater. I can fix my hair and makeup on in the car." She said as she walked toward her room to change leaving Booth still speechless.

Three minutes later, Brennan walked out with a black dress and knee high boots as she carried a small bag that contained her hair products and make up. "I'm ready when you are, Booth."

Booth still stood in the same place she left him. He shook his head and whispered, "You're beautiful". Brennan blushed as she unplugged the lights on the tree before heading out the door.

On the drive to Booth's place they decided it was best to leave the car running so Bones could continue getting ready. Booth ran up to his apartment and changed into his dress slacks, white button shirt and his gray sweater. He also grabbed some old Christmas CDs for their next adventure. So far this was one of the best Christmases Booth ever remembered having. The only thing he thought would make today better would be sharing Bones with Parker. Booth ran around the SUV and slid into the driver's seat and shivered. "Brrrr it's …" Booth turned to look at Bones and stopped speaking as he watched her put on her lipstick.

"'It's' what?" shining blue eyes turned to question him as she rubbed her lips together than smiled at him.

"umm, cold, yeah it's umm cold. Ready, we need to hurry I don't want you to stand for an hour." Booth said as he maneuvered the SUV back on the wet streets.

Loud bells rang as people piled into the church and dipped their hands in the holy water before making the sign of the cross as they walked to find some seats. Booth repeated the motion of a cross again as knelt at the end of a pew before letting Bones in first. The church was filled with lit off white candles that glowed against the red, gold, and green decorations. The organ music played various Christmas hymns as the choir warmed up. Brennan ever the anthropologist observed the events before her and made a list to ask Booth about certain traditions.

As Booth pulled down the kneeler to say a prayer before mass he stole another glance at his partner and he could feel the questions forming in her mind. When he was done, he leaned over to whisper in her ear as he sat back down. "I promise to answer any questions you have later."

The music stopped playing as a woman stood at the microphone, welcomed everyone to St. Garbiel's and encouraged everyone to greet their neighbors before mass started. A couple with 2 children turned around to say hello, Brennan and Booth shook their hands. Brennan greeted them with a 'Merry Christmas" while Booth simply said 'hello'.

Throughout mass, Booth kept sneaking looks at Bones. When it was time to give the sign of peace he turned to shake hands and say "Peace be with you," to those around him. He turned to Bones, took her hand and pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek "Peace be with you, Bones." He said as he looked deep into her eyes.

The priest gave his final blessing and the children's choir sang, 'Do you hear what I Hear?' Bones sang along with the choir which surprised Booth. With everything that went on last night, his prayer and their breakdown coupled with today, Booth focused his gaze on the cross at the front of alter. "Thank you, Lord, for answering my prayer." He said as he closed his eyes.

Bones observed everyone filing out of the pews and waited to follow Booth. He grabbed her hand as they went into a line to great the priest.

"Merry Christmas, Seeley" the priest said while shaking Booth's hand.

"Same to you Father Mike. I'd like to introduce you to my partner and friend Dr. Temperance Brennan" Booth introduced the two.

"Merry Christmas, Temperance"

Merry Christmas, Mike. I hope you don't mind me not calling you Father since I am not a religious person nor are you my father." Booth turned a bit horrified at his partner. Father Mike just smiled and laughed.

"This one keeps you on your toes, doesn't she Seeley?"

"Father, you have no idea!" Booth said as Father Mike, patted Booth on the back before turning his attention to the next patrons behind them.

Bones slipped her hand into Booth's as they walked back to their parked car. "Thank you for sharing this with me, Booth. I do have questions but I will wait until later to ask them."

"Thank you for asking Bones. I am glad you wanted to come. It means a lot to me," he said as he kept staring at her face flushed from the cold air.

Booth started to get excited for the next surprised for Bones. "Booth, were to now. You mentioned that there was something else after church." Booth smiled and laughed.

"Yup, that I did" he said as he loaded the CD player with the music he grabbed from his apartment. "Now are you ready for some coffee or better yet, hot chocolate?" Booth said with a charming grin.


	9. Jingle Bells

**Jingle Bells**

Booth stopped at the Royal Diner for two large cups of hot chocolate and some freshly baked sugar cookies to go. Brennan studied Booth through the window as he paid for their treats. She thought back to last night's confessions. She couldn't eradicate the image of Booth, who seemed so strong and together, broken and crying in front of a window praying to his God. She had reviled so much of herself to him over the years that she felt calm that at last he knew everything. Yet, now, they have the power to destroy one another like never before and that was frightening.

When Booth slid back in the seat, he saw Bones stiffen. He knew her mind was in the middle of processing something about them. He put their drinks into the cup holders and grabbed her hands.

"Talk to me, Bones"

She turned to face him with tears were beginning to well. "I'm scared"

"Do you need a guy hug?" Booth asked quietly.

"Yes" she managed to say.

Booth leaned over the console, and pulled her into his arms. He spoke into her hair above her ear. "What's got you scared?"

"Today, it was perfect. It has felt like we are back to Booth and Brennan again. I'm truly scared this will go away. That we will hurt each other mentally that we will move so far from the center that we'll never get it back again." she confessed.

"Bones, I'm gonna make you a promise and I want you to make the same one. I'm going to take this relationship one day at a time. We're going to fix us. When we fight, I may leave the room or the building but I'm NOT leaving you. Do you understand that? I am not leaving you. I can't leave you. We just needed to get perspective again to see that. I don't want a life without you in it. I don't want to wake up any more mornings without you near by. I am not going to rush this, but I love you, Bones" he said as he kissed her head. "You're it, baby, you are my one. I know I said it before, but I'll say it again to you so you will believe me beyond a shadow of a doubt. You are my one and I will wait for as long as it takes to make you see that. I am here to stay. I'm not going anywhere without you again. I am with you all the way, don't doubt it. Just promise me that you will always talk to me. No hiding again."

Bones breathed in deeply and leaned into his embrace a bit more. "So, we will take this slow and I promise if I get mad I won't leave. I will talk and be open with you. But you have to talk to me too. It's a collaborative effort. I also won't leave on a dig without discussion" she said as Booth chuckled knowing he couldn't keep her for a dig and more than she could keep him from Parker.

"That is all I ask. Now let's get back on our date, shall we?"

"Booth this is not a date" Brennan said as she took a sip of her hot cocoa.

Booth started choking and stuttered "Wh-Wh-What?"

Bones shyly smiled and simply said "If you remember correctly, you technically didn't ask me out." Booth opened his mouth to argue but quickly closed his mouth and deeply chuckled.

"Bones, as always, you are correct."

"Of course, I am, Booth."

"Well Dr. Brennan, would you like to go on a date with me in one minute" Booth teased.

"I will need to think about it" Bones teased back.

Booth faked hurt but smiled throughout the conversation. "Please, I'll give you a cookie, if you do."

"Well, who can say no to 'cocky' and cookies?" Bones nodded to his belt buckle then turned away from him and back to the front.

Booth laughed all the way to their next destination.

* * *

Booth pulled into a parking lot that had a sign that read "Heated Carriage Rides". Brennan looked over at Booth with an inquisitive look. He returned her look with one of childish glee as his eyes sparkled brightly. Brennan was out of the car before Booth had a chance to grab the drinks and cookies.

Booth paid for their carriage ride through one of the better parts of town to look at all the Christmas lights from a horse drawn carriage. Booth helped Brennan into the seat then handed her their prized goodies before getting in himself. The seats were warm and blankets were available as they went sightseeing in the neighborhoods.

They sat close together for warmth. Booth placed his arm around Brennan as they rolled looking at the different decorations. One house had a Candyland theme, another had a winter wonderland, and so on. Brennan smiled as she noticed a little bald boy in a yellow and black shirt wooden cutout that resembled the DVD cover of the movie Booth wanted her to watch.

"Booth, look at that one! It is very entertaining, I think Angela would call it very whimsical" Brennan happily said.

Booth was more interested in the smile that Bones gave him as she started to get excited at each house. Brennan's hands were getting hold on this ride so she slipped them under the heated blanks and placed a hand on Booth's thigh. Booth wasn't playing attention and jumped when he felt her hand.

"Booth? You okay"

"Yeah, Bones, I'm, ah, good," he managed to squeaked out. He noticed his body reacted to Bones' touch in more ways than one. 'Oh man, this is not the time to act like a high school kid' Booth thought.

"Hey man, can you, ummm hurry it up, we are starting to get really cold back here." Booth told the driver.

"Booth, my core body temperature has regulated. I feel fine, there's not need to rush" Bones contradicted him to the driver.

Booth groaned and told the driver to keep on with the tour. Booth started thinking about baseball, hockey and football stats. He was trying anything to keep his mind on the road and not on the heat coming from the woman who sat next to him.

Brennan noticed that Booth started to fidget. "Booth, do you have to use the facilities or something? You can't sit still." she asked under her breath.

"No, no not that… well maybe a little but not too much.." Booth trailed off.

"Then what's wrong?" Brennan said with a bit of sadness her in voice.

"Bones, I told you I would be honest right?"

"Yes"

He leaned into her to whisper in her ear "You, Bones, are turning me on where I am very uncomfortable at the moment."

"Oh, you have an erection" Bones stated. Booth just groaned a bit louder while he dragged his palm against his face.

"Driver, please take us back to our car. We have seen enough." Bones directed the driver. "Don't worry, Booth, we will be back in the car shortly, but I should tell you. I don't have sex on the first date."

Booth just stared.


	10. Santa, Baby

**Ch 10 Santa, Baby**

It was a quiet ride back with an underlined current of tension and they drove back to Brennan's apartment. Booth walked her up to the door. Brennan shyly turned around to face him when she twisted the handle.

"I guess this is good night, Bones" Booth said slightly nervous for the first time tonight while he looked at the floor.

"Why, are you tired?" Booth perked up at Brennan's question.

"No, I just didn't want to assume that you would invite me in. You know since you don't have I mean do, you know, on the first date." He teased.

"So, because I said I don't have sex on first dates, you are leaving?" Bones questioned. "Booth, that doesn't make sense!"

Booth laughed and lowered his forehead to hers, "Bones, I promised you that I would take this slow and if that means kissing you on the cheek in front of your door and going home alone. Then I am okay with that. You've already given me my Christmas gift."

Bones smiled then tilted her head in thought "Booth, your present is in my closet. I didn't give it to you yet. Did you snoop?"

Booth's grin was bigger than ever as he realized that he LOVED this woman! How could he have been distracted by other shining baubles? Even though he thanked Hannah for giving something back to him, Booth knew that Bones always had his heart and love.

"No, babe, you gave me _you_ and that is better than anything I have ever asked for from Santa."

Bones broaden her smile and desperately wanted to retort the use of the word 'babe', but couldn't because it fell so naturally from his lips. The best she came up with was "Booth, stay the night here again. I don't want us to wake up on Christmas morning alone."

"Bones, are you sure?"

"Booth, again I never say anything I don't mean." She said "Oh, and I meant what I said earlier, no sex on the first date, but there are other things that are on the list of what I will do" she said as she pulled him into her apartment.

Booth just shook his head in disbelief and thanked God again for this chance to prove to Bones that she is his one.

"I would like to watch those movies you brought. Will you start a fire and get some drinks ready? I am going to change and the make some popcorn." She said then turned to walk out of the room. Before she entered the hallway, she stopped and without turning to him said "Booth, I don't want this date to end yet."

She proceeded to her room leaving Booth as he grinned like a high school kid again. "Me too, Bones" he mumbled.

About 20 minutes later, they were settled on the couch, snuggled beneath blankets and a bowl of popcorn. Booth pressed play to start "A Christmas Story".

Brennan enjoyed the movie even though she suspended belief. Sometime during the film, Brennan found that she was very relaxed and snuggled against Booth with his arm around her. This was a good Christmas.

Booth smiled for the entire movie. Everything had fallen into place today. He decorated a tree, went to mass, saw lights and still managed to watch his traditional Christmas Even movies all with Bones by his side. When the movie ended, Booth slowly moved away to change out the DVD for the other one movie. Brennan admired how comfortable Booth was moving about in her home. She quietly got up, stood behind him and placed her arms around his midsection. She let out a satisfied sigh, "Let's just listen to some music" she said.

"Okay, Bones, anything you want" Booth took her hand as they moved near the stereo. Her favorite radio station still played Christmas music. Eartha Kitt's version of Santa, Baby was playing.

"Dance with me, Bones" Booth demanded as he twirled her around and pulled her close.

They danced to the music. Booth's hands slid down to her hips to pull her even closer. Bones surprised him by singing along in his ear and playing with the hair on his neck.

"Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the boys I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you check off My Christmas list,"

Whiskey brown eyes filled with desire bore into her fiery ice blue one. This dance just started off as just a way for him to hold her but ended up igniting his desire for her twofold. Booth growled a bit as she swayed her hips into his as she sang.

She hummed the rest of the song until the last part as she lowered Booth head closer to hers.

"Santa baby  
So hurry down  
The chimney tonight"

Booth closed the rest of the gap and kissed her. He gripped her hips even closer to his as if to merger their bodies together, to become one. She nipped his bottom lip before she soothed it with her tongue as if to heal it with one swipe. Booth growled again as he picked her up off the floor. Bones wrapped her long legs around Booth's waist never releasing his mouth from her assault. One hand was tangled in his hair while the other forced his head to stay glued to hers. Booth held onto Bones by cupping his hands underneath her bottom. Instinctually, Booth lower hips began a trusting motion, feeding the need to be one with her.

Brennan broke the kiss to get some air, she moaned his name "Boooooth" then she traced his throbbing vein on his neck.

As they were getting too lost in one another, Booth seemed to get some oxygen back into his brain to realize this got too hot too fast for the both of them. If he didn't stop this soon her was going to have Bones right here in the living room without her having a foot on the ground.

"Bones, babe, Bones, oh god, don't stop… no I mean, stop, we gotta stop. We said, oh yeah right there, ummm" Bones kept placing hot wet kisses down his throat. "We were gonna wait. You know, take it nice and slow…" Booth managed to get out as his hips grounded into Bones as they followed his words of nice and slow.

Brennan unhooked her legs from Booth's back one at a time and ever so slowly slithered down his body to disconnect them. "Yes, I do believe that would be a good idea, Booth." Brennan said half heartedly.

"Bones, I think I better go to bed, one more moment with you like this" Booth groaned, "Well let's just say it could get messy."

"Good night Booth" Bones said then kissed his cheek. "I loved our first date."

"Me too, Bones, me too!" Booth said as he went to take a really cold shower before going to bed.


	11. White Christmas

**CH. 11 White Christmas**

Both, Booth and Brennan smiled as they went to about their nightly routine in their separate rooms. After about 2 hours of off and on sleep, Booth gave up his attempt at rest. He was a kid all over again, eager for dawn to break on Christmas day. His Christmas present was asleep in the next room. Booth moved to the living room and sat in front of the lit tree. He stared at the ornaments on the tree that they bought together. He smiled fondly as they bickered in the middle of the store about what colors to decorate the tree until they agrees on blue. Deep down, he was thrilled they picked blue because the glittered ornaments were the color of Bones' eyes. He remembered how they twinkled next to her eyes as she placed each ornament in a very specific place so it was evenly decorated. The whole tree reminded Booth of Bones. It was simple, elegant, sophisticated and perfectly put together. She was Christmas. She was his hope and dreams.

For the second night in a row, Booth said a prayer.

"Oh, Heavenly Father, thank you for answering my prayer last night and to be honest every night of a second chance with Bones. As promised, I will make this up to her. I will be the best I can be for her. She makes me want to be better at everything. Please continue to give me patience; please continue to guide me in this relationship. Amen" Booth smiled as he made the sign of the cross.

Booth felt two soft and very warm arms embrace him. Booth smiled grew bigger, if that was possible. "Babe, what are you doing up?" Booth asked as he pulled her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

"Well it is simple explanation actually, I was cold. I came to the conclusion that I wanted you next to me in bed because you have always had a warmer body temperature than most I have slept beside. I went to your bed but it was empty. Will you sleep with me and keep me warm?" She whispered into the quiet room.

Booth just laughed under his breath, knowing that 'sleep with' for her really meant just that. "Bones, you just want me for my body, don't you?"

"Yes, I just said that, didn't I? You give off some heat that will keep my feet very warm." Brennan said with her matter of a fact tone.

"Come on, Bones, let's go to bed" Booth said. He pulled her to her feet and held her hand as they strolled back to her bed. They both got into their side of bed like they've done this for years. He tucked her close to him to spoon against him. 

"You know, your feet might be warmer if you wore socks to bed." He wiggled his red and green holiday themed socks for emphasis. Brennan giggled then said "I usually sleep in the nude and with little clothing during the winter months since I have plenty of covers. However, I find myself unable to sleep because I am cold. If I were to place more clothing on then I would conclude that I will not be comfortable. You provide an excellent solution," she smiled as she continued. "You are my personal heater. I know this as a fact since our circus days as Buck and Wanda" she said in her 'Wanda' voice. Brennan rolled over to face Booth then asked "Are you mad?"

Laughing Booth answered honestly, "Bones, trust me, I am not mad. I will be your anything/everything you want me to be. If you want me to be your heater, then I will be your heater." He lightly tapped her nose then leaned down to place a light kiss on it. "If you want me to be your cook, I will. If you want me as your partner in EVERY way, then I do so proudly." He pulled her closer so there was no space in between them. "Do you want that?"

"Yes, Booth, I want all of it." Brennan replied. "I want the happy ending for us. I am scared but I want us."

Wrapped in an embrace, they kissed slowly enjoying the taste of each other. Hands entwined in hair grasping to be one with each other. Brennan lifted her leg to rest on Booth's hip while her hands traced his bicep. Booth kissed her forehead and left a trail of kissed along the side of her face down her neck. He tugged her even closed as he moaned into each kiss and each touch of Brennan's fingers on his body. He loved her, every bit of her. He would never get enough of her for the rest of his life.

"You know, you make me want to have sex on the first date" Bones teased as she straddled him.

A hearty laughed surprised Brennan. "I can see that, and so do I but when we finally do. It won't be sex, we will make love. That is a promise" Booth said sincerely. He caressed the side of her face.

Booth rolled her over and continued to kiss her. These impromptu make out sessions might be the death of Booth but it was worth it. She was worth it.

Bones yawned in the middle of his kiss, "Okay, babe, let's try and get some sleep again." He kissed her again. "Merry Christmas, Bones"

"Merry Christmas, Booth" she whispered as she snuggled into him. "I love you."

Yes, Booth thought, everything happens eventually as he drifted off to sleep holding the woman he loved finally.

AN: Please let me know if you would like a sequel. I was thinking of one but not sure if there is any interest. Also, for those that have reviewed, THANK YOU and Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing by first fan fic.


End file.
